The present invention relates to an electrical plug connection including a plug and a mating connector able to be coupled with the plug, at least one region being provided on the outside of the plug for attaching a coding as a function of the connecting of the cable harness to the contact elements situated in the plug, as well as to a method for creating a coding of an assembled plug for producing an electrical plug connection.
Codings for plug connections are widely known.
In particular, cable harness plugs have coding regions injection-molded securely onto their outward facing side surfaces or their end faces. These coding regions are used to identify which type of plug part must be used for which cable assembly.
Therefore, for assembling cable, i.e., attaching cable harnesses to a cable harness plug, it is necessary to store different types of cable plugs in order to ensure a certain manufacturing flexibility. However, as a result, it is necessary to stock and manufacture in a cost-intensive manner a large number of types of different designs of cable harness plugs.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cable harness plug such that the disadvantages of the related art are prevented.
The object is achieved in that the cable harness plug for an electrical plug connection is provided such that an adjustable coding is able to be attached in particular to the side surfaces of the cable harness plug after the plug is completely assembled.
An important advantage of the present invention is that a neutral plug housing for producing an electrical plug connection is able to be created. This neutral plug housing is preferably supplied to a cable manufacturer who then, in contrast with the related art, first attaches a coding of the plug, from which different data are to be taken, after assembly, i.e., after the cable harness is attached to the cable plug and after final inspection.
Advantageously, the attaching is provided in the manner that an additional coding part, e.g. in the form of a plate, is either able to be clipped to the plug or welded or glued onto it.
Furthermore, it is possible for the cable manufacturer to perform appropriate coding by stamping out different plastic elements from a neutral coding region on the part that is securely attached to the plug housing.
Alternatively, it is provided that the appropriate coding is able to be set as a result of the cable manufacturer breaking out pre-stamped parts after the cable is assembled.
This plug of the present invention and this method of the present invention allow reduced stockkeeping of parts, and at the same time, the plug connection is coded and marked by the cable manufacturer in a working step that this plug connection has undergone final inspection. The final inspection first makes it possible for the plug connection to be able to be plugged in on an assembly line of a car manufacturer, for example. In addition, this ensures that cable harnesses or electric plug connections that have not undergone final inspection are not used or installed.